Ahh, Science Class
by kaname93
Summary: Bella's love for science has been sucked out of her by her teacher Mr. Collins, but what happens when a new teacher comes in to teach the class for a day? One-Shot R&R Please!


**A/n: **This is my second story like this, hopefully I'm getting better. Please review, it means a lot to me and I'm a review whore 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephaney Meyer, I simply make them do dirty dirty things tehehe.

"There's no way science class can be this boring", those are the thoughts I was thinking during my last block science class. My teacher Mr. Collins was just so boring, I used to love science but he sucked the life and fun out of it for me.

I was sitting in my seat attempting to work on my paper, and right when I get an idea for it, my stupid ass teacher starts talking and I lose my train of thought. "Class, I will not be here tomorrow because I am going to be at the doctors' office for an appointment, you will have a substitute teacher for the day tomorrow". YES! I loved substitute teachers, it was the one time when we get to totally goof off and do nothing, I can't wait till tomorrow comes.

6th period bell rang signalling that it was time to head to science class and meet the new substitute teacher, I walked in and took a seat in my desk and began doodling on a scrap piece of paper waiting for the teacher to come. I looked up from my paper towards the door and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

He was gorgeous with bronze coloured hair, perfectly sculpted abs that were defined clearly through his dress shirt, and green eyes that any girl would instantly fall in love with. I was woken up from my trance when he started to speak and called the attention of the class.

"Hello students, my name is Edward Cullen and I will be your teacher for the rest of the week" his voice was angelic, I could listen to it all day long and never get tired of it. There was no way I was goofing off today with him around; today was the day to show off my amazing science skills, something I never got to do with Mr. Collins around.

"Okay class, I will be coming around the classroom with some worksheets for all of you to do that are due by the end of class, the person with the highest mark will get a very sweet surprise" A surprise, hmm I wonder what it was, well whatever it was I was going to win, losing wasn't an option.

I worked like a mad women on my sheet, from time to time I would glance up at Mr. Cullen and I swear he was staring at me from across the room. I decided not to acknowledge it assuming that I was just imagining things. I was the first one to finish my sheet so I went back to my doodling from the beginning of class. Ten minutes later or so the rest of the class had finished up.

"Okay class, I have marked all of your tests, and I am very impressed by all of your scores, the highest mark today in this class is… Isabella Swan" He said my name, omg! I knew I would win, I was so happy. "Come see me after class Isabella for your surprise" I can't believe I won, I'm so excited for this surprise, it seemed like class wouldn't end quickly enough.

The bell finally rang and I waited until everyone was out of the classroom before I slowly started to approach Mr. Cullen's desk. "Before you come for your surprise Isabella, please close and lock the door" That was weird, I wonder why he would ask me to close the door, oh well I was way too excited for my surprise to care too much. I walked up to his desk and waited for him to erase the blackboard.

"Isabella, your worksheet on the male anatomy was very well done, you seem to know quite a lot" I simply nodded, too mesmerized by his voice. "Would you like your surprise now?" I nodded yes. "The please, come over behind my desk" I responded and as soon as I got behind the desk I felt myself being pushed up against the blackboard by Mr. Cullen.

He kissed me frantically on my lips, it was the most passionate kiss I had ever had, I kissed him back and opening my mouth wider to allow access for his tongue. We pulled apart for air, we were both breathing heavily. "Are you ready for your surprise Isabella?"

"Yes, yes I am Mr. Cullen"

With that he ripped open my shirt revealing my blue lace bra; he grabbed one of my breasts in one hand and the other one in his mouth. He started licking my already hardened nipple and slowly began sucking on it making me moan in pleasure. I made my way down to his jeans and undid the button pushing his pants down revealing his boxers and his hard penis straining to be set free.

"The pants come off now!" He had said in a rough voice, I quickly undid my pants leaving me in my panties; He reached his hand down my underwear and pulled them off in one shot, soon followed by his boxers which now lay at the bottom of his ankles. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll scream" he whispered in my ear. Before I could even answer he thrust into me, breaking through my wall and giving me a pleasure I never experienced in my life. I moaned louder and louder as he thrust in and out in and out, quickening his pace. "Fuck, I'm so close; make me cum Mr. Cullen please!"

I felt his pace quickening as his thrusts became harder and harder, slamming me into the blackboards "Fuck, I'm going to lose it Isabella, you're so tight" he grunted. Three more thrusts later and I felt my orgasm take over me, I screamed in pleasure causing him to scream and cum inside of me. His was hard dick now going limp from pleasure pulled out of me and I breathed in a big breath. We quickly got dressed putting our clothes back on. "So Isabella, did you like your surprise?" I answered, "Of course I did, it was amazing" We just stared into each others eyes for 5 minutes before he spoke. "You know, I'm also substituting English class tomorrow if you would like to join my class for the day" winking as he said this I simply nodded and walked out of the classroom. Well, I know where I'm going to be tomorrow, and I can't wait.

End

**A/N: **This is my second lemon I've written, I hope it's an improvement from the last one, please read and review! If you do, a sexy Mr. Cullen might just come to your house and give you a surprise ;)

HIT THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR


End file.
